


Scars

by SuckerForLove24



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra Gets a Hug, F/F, Post end of series, adora loves her cat girlfriend, catra is living in bright moon, catra is self concious about the scars she gave adora, established catra and adora, loving, soft, sort of recovery, tw scars, very soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Catra doesnt like watching Adora change cause then she'd have to see the scars she made on Adora's back. Tonight though, Catra faces her fear and talks to her loving girlfriend Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Catra being all soft and precious. Sue me

"Hey Adora" Catra said with a soft smile. It has been a year since they defeated Horde Prime. Etheria was now part of the known universe, and Catra loved looking at the stars. But none of that mattered to Catra right now, all she could think about were the scars on Adora's back, the scars that she caused.

"Catra, what's up?" Adora responded with a dim smile. "You usually stay out of the room when I change." Adora was right, Catra would avoid watching Adora change at all costs. Catra couldn't deal with looking at her scars. Everytime she saw them it sent her back to the fright zone, back to the Horde, back to fighting with Adora. 

"I'm sorry" Catra said as she nervously looked at the ground and shuffled to the bed.

"What did you do this time?" Adora said in a light, teasing tone. 

"No, I'm sorry about the scars. The ones on your back. The ones I made." Adora was confused, Catra never apologized. And she had never talked about the scars before. Adora had forgotten about them. Yeah they would hurt sometimes when she moved the wrong way, and she didn't like to look at them, but on most days she forgot they were there. 

"What brought this up?" Adora said as she finished pulling on her pajamas and sat on the bed next to her girlfriend. 

"Watching you change, seeing the scars on your back, it hurts knowing I did that. Knowing that I hurt you so bad. I'm so sorry I did that. And I'm sorry I haven't said anything sooner. I freak out whenever I see them. I'm just, sorry"

Adora was stunned. She noticed whenever Catra would leave the room while she was changing, but she didn't know why. She never really thought about it. 

"Oh! Is that why you leave the room whenever I'm changing?" Adora said with a light laugh. Catra was in shock.

"You noticed that? Crap. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause it wasn't my place to ask. Dating or not you can have secrets, you don't have to tell me everything. And I knew that if you wanted to tell me you would, like you are now."

"Wow, when did you get so rational?" Catra said with a chuckle

"Somewhere in between becoming Force Captain and almost dying in space" Adora joked. She moved over to her girlfriend and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "Look, I know we went through some rough stuff, and it was scary at times and not having you with me was the absolute worst. So I get it, I understand. If you need to keep a few secrets from me, that's okay. I know you love me. I'm just glad I have you by my side again."

Catra almost never cried, but in that moment she finally felt safe. For the first time in her life she wasn't punished for having a secret, for being vulnerable. For the first time in her life she felt love, true love. For the first time in her life, she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! 💛


End file.
